When forging with burr, only each second machining position is occupied in a forging press. To have sufficient time for cleaning and cooling the forging dies, the lifting beam, with which the grap arms of the carrier carry out a forwards movement from the machining positions (referred to herein as grab withdrawal) when the transporting step is carried out from one machining position to the next. With this method of transport, the workpieces leave the center of the press in a forward direction with respect to the press structure after they have been lifted out of the tools of the foregoing machine and are taken out of the tool area from one machining position to the next.
When the tools are freed of workpieces and this way, sufficient space and time is created for cleaning, lubricating and cooling the tools. Thus, the workpieces may be machined with each machining position occupied, and all the tools being occupied with a forging part during the pressing stroke. The grab withdrawal during the transport of the workpieces from position to position enables a spraying beam to be introduced into the pressing space and the tools such as dies may be blown out and sprayed accurately and reliably. If each machining position is occupied the output of the forging machine can be increased by a considerable amount.
In order for each machining position to be occupied with workpieces, at the same time permitting adequate cleaning and lubricating of the workpieces, a control housing having a driven shaft fitted with pairs of cams has been used to actuate the transport processing such as lifting, lowering and carrying out the movement step and withdrawing the grab arms with the associated operational linkage. The linkage of the pair of cams for the withdrawal here acts on a hydraulic cylinder which is hydraulically coupled to a hydraulic cylinder for the forwards and backwards movement of the carrier used to carry the grab arms. This produces control for the movement of the lifting beam in the three axes. With the cam-controlled design of the lifting beam manipulator assembly, changes may be made in the transport path simply by inserting different cam plates on the driven camshaft.